


Sleepover

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Hunk and shiro go camping, hunk and shiro friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Hunk and Shiro go camping





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“I’m doing this for the thrill of it!” Hunk’s voice sounded uncharacteristically energetic as he carried on, stoking the campfire with an ineffective vigor.

Shiro smiled and shook his head.

Only someone like Hunk would consider the prospect of a peaceful night out camping a “thrill”.

Initially, Shiro had been afraid that he would have to cancel his monthly camping trip after Keith was held up at work. Lance had a family get together and had taken Pidge as his totally-not-a-date date, leaving Hunk as his only option.

At first he’d been afraid that Hunk wouldn’t agree to head out in the mountains and spend a night in the wilderness. This was, after all, the same guy whose whole philosophy was based around caution for caution’s sake. Which wasn’t a bad thing when you were friends with people like Lance and Pidge.

But when he’d brought it up, Hunk had agreed almost right away. Citing that it would give him a chance to prove that he wasn’t a “wet-blanket” as his best friends seemed to think.

And things had turned out rather well as a result.

The two had never gotten the chance to spend a lot of one-on-one time together. Usually at least one of their other friends tagged along and dominated the conversation. 

But talking to Hunk proved to be easy. They were both excellent listeners, so even when one spoke about something that the other wasn’t fully versed in there was still the enjoyable prospect of hearing the concept explained and having questions answered.

Not to mention Hunk was an amazing cook. Even out in the wilderness. 

Cooking was definitely one of those nuances of life that Shiro had just never gotten the hang of. 

So as he took another helping of stew from the large pot that sat suspended above the flames, Shiro thought that, maybe, he’d invite the cautious boy on his next camping trip.

As long as it kept him from eating Keith’s fish-on-a-stick surprise.


End file.
